My Guardian Angel
by lkatt
Summary: Tilly Bolton has grown up without her father without explanation. Until she confronts her mother that is. Read the flashbacks of Troyellas love and why that love was just not enough to defeat the battle of fate.
1. Preface

**My Guardian Angel**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**"I never knew what happened to my daddy but I think it's time I found out." Troy/Gabriella.**

So here is the first chapter to my new two shot, possibly three shot – My Guardian Angel.

To avoid the possible confusion, it's going to start off as present then flashbacks then to present day.

**Summary: "Why did he decide to go live with the stars? Why couldn't he just stay here with me?"**

**Tilly Bolton has grown up without her father without explanation. Until she confronts her mother that is. **

**Read the flashbacks of Troyellas love and why that love was just not enough to defeat the battle of fate.**

Thank you to the lovely, Rcarros aka Liisa for her undying support and love and to Esmee Denters cover of 'Dance with my Father' for giving me the inspiration to write this story.

Enjoy!

* * *

Today's a special day, apparently.

Mamma says today's the day, 7 years ago that my guardian angel started watching me. I think I'm a pretty special kid to have a guardian angel. A lot of my friends don't have guardian angels, well a guardian angel like mine.

But I would do anything to trade my special guardian angel to… get my daddy back.

Mamma said that he's always watching me and that he'll love me for the rest of my life and even longer than that! But it's just not the same, you know?

When I started pre-school, we had to bring our daddy's in for show and tell. It sucked so badly because my daddy left me to go live with the stars in the sky. So everyone in class had their dads with them that day, except for me.

I asked Santa last year if he could please rescue daddy from the stars and bring him home to me. But the Santa at the mall just sat there with a small smile and his eyes went all watery for some reason? I never thought that Santa would be a cry baby! But I looked at Mamma because I didn't want to make Santa cry but she looked exactly like Santa except not fat and white. She started to cry. She always told me how she hated to cry in front of me.

I have a secret though.

A few days after that Christmas, I was really, really sad because Santa didn't bring me the only wish on my list. I thought that maybe I had been a bad girl that year and just maybe Santa had decided to hide Daddy in the attic until I changed my ways.

So that night when mamma fell asleep, I tip-toed into the attic. I looked everywhere but still there was no sign of daddy. The only thing I found was a box.

Because I am so sneaky, I opened the box and found albums, some old clothes that looked like boys clothes and an old basketball. I LOVE BASKETBALL! I had no idea why mamma would want to hide this special basketball away from me…

_I lifted up an old Lakers basketball jersey. It smelt like something from my dreams. It was so familiar and it made me angrier with Santa for not bringing my daddy home._

_I put the jersey on and I just felt safe. I felt invincible. _

_Then I picked up one of the photo albums in the box that had, 'Twinkle Towne' in pretty gold writing on the front. I opened the book to see two people. They were both smiling and frozen in the picture. It looked like they __were dancing! The girl in the picture kinda reminded me of my mamma but there was a boy in the picture too. The boy in the picture reminded me of the boy that came into my dreams and fought all the bad dreams away. I closed the album and put it aside, picking up another one. _

_Opening it, I was greeted by a picture that looked definitely like my mamma! Her eyes were watery like they usual are but she looked different. She was smiling while she was crying! I've never seen my mamma do that before. When she cries it's never happy crying, I hate seeing her so upset! _

_Behind her was the same man from the other picture. He had a big smile and his eyes looked exactly like mine! He had his arms around my mamma but they were both holding mammas tummy. I wonder why?_

_Turning the page, I saw picture after picture of the man and mamma and sometimes pictures of the man and my Uncle Chad or the man and my Nana and Papa Bolton and my Lola Maria. On the last page of the album, there were only two pictures. _

_There was one of the man lying in a hospital bed. His eyes didn't look anything like mine anymore and had dark purple circles underneath them. But the smile was still there. Next to the man was definitely my mamma, holding a pair of pale hands looking at the man with a small smile. Mammas tummy had shrunk unlike in all the other pictures, which looked like her tummy was as big as a hot air balloon!_

_In the last picture, there was the man. His eyes were watering and he had that same gorgeous smile. He was looking down into his arms. Inside his arms was a little baby looking only a few weeks old. And there was my mama, crying. Her hands still holding onto the pale ones but the smile had disappeared. _

Ever since that day, I've hid the albums and the jersey under my bed. When I'm feeling sad or hear my mamma crying I hold onto the jersey and look through the albums. My mamma has no idea!

But today, I think I'm old enough to know – I mean I'm almost 8! – whom that man is.

It's time to confront mamma.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? The next chapter you'll read flashbacks of Troy and Gabriella and what happened to Troy. Shall I continue or should I just hide in a pit of shame, never to return to the world of fanfiction? **

**REVIEWS PEOPLE! Please and thanks yous! :D**

**- Liss. xo**


	2. Chapter 1

**So hey again guys! I've decided to write the next chapter with third person. Just letting you all know to clear up confusion.**

**Again, thank you to rolandcarros aka my loser, Liisa for being there when no one else would give me feedback on this. (HINT HINT) She amazes me.**

**Check out her story 'My Very Own Superhero!"**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. :)**

* * *

Creeping down the stairs, arms filled with memorabilia, Tilly Bolton listened in on the mumbled words of her mother and grandmother.

"Gabi, it's been 7 years. You need to let go." Lucille Bolton whispered comfortingly while wiping a tear from Gabriella Montez-Bolton's mocha orbs.

"But Luce, I've been holding onto him for a lot longer than that. He's with me forever." Lucille pulled her daughter-in-law in a hug. "Baby girl, he's with you for an eternity. But I bet he doesn't want to hear you going through this pain."

Gabriella looked at her mothers dazzling blues, "But him leaving me has caused me this pain."

"Who has Mama?"

The two older women shot their heads to the tiny voice coming from the door. Gabriella's eyes widened at her daughters attire, trying her best to keep the tears at bay. The purple and gold Lakers jersey hung off her child like a dress but yet it fit her perfectly in a sense. The 'Bolton' name stitched on the back meant that it was made to be worn by a Bolton and at that exact moment, it was.

Lucille's mouth was agape, her to trying to keep the tears from flowing. Gabriella gave a light fake smile, "No one honey."

Unhappy with her mothers answer, she stomped annoyingly to her mother, dropping the photo albums on the table with a thud. Gabriella felt her body grow tense, her body starting to shake as she noticed the books that held her memories of her life of the past. Tilly's small hands opened the first album with 'Twinkle Towne' spread across the cover in glittering gold writing. Lucille put a hand over her mouth, shocked.

"Well… who is he Mama?" Innocently, Tilly looked at the picture, running her finger over the figure of the mysterious man and back to her mothers paled face.

"I-I- Tilly. Not now baby." Gabriella whispered sadly.

Tilly shook her head. "Why not? Why won't you tell me anything? Mama you love me, you have to tell me! I have the right to know!"

Gabriella looked into her daughters' eyes, all of a sudden feeling her husband next to her but most of all seeing the stubbornness of her former lover coming through her daughter.

Tilly had been lucky enough to inherit a mixture of both her parents, with those deep blue eyes, stubborn personality and excellent athletic abilities coming from her dad but tanned skin, brown curly hair and book smarts coming from her mother.

"Baby you just wouldn't understand. Now is not the right time." Closing the book, Gabriella moved away from the company of her daughter and mother-in-law and stood alone a few feet away, looking blankly out the window.

"Now is never the right time! You need to tell me! That means right now!" Tilly yelled angrily.

Snapped out of her daze by her daughters' screams, she turned to Lucille in a silent plea of help. Lucille nodded her head understandingly, taking that as a cue to sit Tilly down and unlock Gabriellas' pass from the books of secrets. Lucille put her gently hand on her granddaughters shoulder. "Tilly baby. Take a seat." Tilly nodded, satisfied that she finally gets her way. Lucille couldn't help but notice how Tilly held onto the jersey like some sort of security blanket.

Gently, Lucille opened the Twinkle Towne album, smiling lightly at the first picture. It was of her son and daughter-in-law grinning giddily at each other backstage of the beginning act of their high school musical, Twinkle Towne.

"Baby, this man here is Troy. He and your mother used to be best friends back then, great friends. Together, they both found the strength to break free of the stereotypes that held them back from their dreams as well as each other."

Tillys' blue orb looked intently at the photo in front of her, listening to the story falling from her grandmothers' lips, "They found out they both had a passion. A passion for the stage and that's where their love for song and dance grew. But that night, they shared more than song, baby…"

"The crowd out there is huge, Troy! I don't think I can do this!" Gabriella mumbled into her boyfriends chest while her eyes scanned the crowd through the slit in the curtains. Placing a short yet comforting kiss into her strawberry scented hair, Troy smiled. "Baby, it's just like kindergarten. You're going to be a knock out! I just know it!" Gabriella giggled and stared into her boyfriends' eyes. "No, you're just biased."

_Troy smirked, "Biased maybe, but definitely not a liar." Gabriella hugged Troy tightly again, holding onto the minutes before their debut of their acting skills in front of East Highs student body, the staff and pretty much the whole town!_

_You'd think that, "Well hey people all over the place are involved in the theatrics program at their school so this shouldn't be a big deal" but attending a school for you're whole schooling life that had lived with the rule of "Stick to the status quo" and for Troy and Gabriella, two people both born into different cliques, to be out there rebelling against that rule… well yeah that's a big deal. _

"_Such a suck up Bolton." Gabriella grinned poking her tongue out to her boyfriend. _

"_A suck up that's in love with you." Troy whispered into her ear._

_Gabriella's eyes widened. "Wha-what?"_

"_I'm a suck up that's in love with you!" Troy repeated with a shy smile. _

"Of course in that moment something, but rather in this instance, someone had to ruin the moment." Skipping a few pages of the Twinkle Towne album, Lucille pointed out the picture of an African American man with his arm around Troys shoulder. "This guy here, Chad, was Troys bestfriend."

Tillys' eyes widened. "That's Uncle Chad!"

Lucille nodded with a smile, "Yup and he sure does know how to ruin moments."

Chad came running backstage, unaware of the current occurrence between his best friends.

"_Come on guys, you guys are on! Time to get this show on the road!" Pulling Gabriella away from Troy to get her to stand on her starting point, Troy stood gobsmacked and panicked._

_He just had confessed his love for his girlfriend and so his best friend and his perfect timing just sweep her away without knowing if she had felt the same way too._

_Chad came back to see a frozen Troy. "Dude don't stress, you'll get to have her after this scene. Get out there man!"_

_Troy shook his head, "You and you're timing are a pain in the ass you know man." Chad looked at Troy confused, shaking his head and pushing Troy into the middle of the spotlight._

"Did Mama love Troy too? Did he end up finding out?" Tilly asked innocently, unaware of her mothers silent sobs in the background.

Lucille sighed and smiled, "She sure did. Right after the musical, Troy pulled her out of the auditorium straight after their success of breaking the status quo with their amazing performance!"

_The alburqueque midnight breeze pricked Gabriellas skin with goosebumps. Not only that, but her boyfriends grasp around her wrist was also the cause of those goosebumps. _

_Breathless from both her boyfriends surprising giddiness and the mini marathon they just ran from the auditorium to the their second home- the science clubs garden on the roof._

_Gabriella sat down on the bench, "Was the running really necessary. Troy?" She said puffing in between each word. But he didn't answer, instead he paced up and down infront of her. _

_Gabriella giggled, "Are you okay?"_

"_Well do you?" Troy said softly, looking away from her with embarrassment. _

"_Do I what?" Came her reply with a confused look on her face. _

"_I-uh-you know? What I told you earlier… but like it's okay sorry. Just forget-" _

_Gabriella stood up, holding onto Troys hand, kissing each of his knuckles. Brown eyes met blue and Troy smiled. _

"_Troy you're so silly sometimes. Of course I love you, more than you could ever imagine."_

_Troy smirked, "You just had to ruin the moment by calling me silly didn't you?" _

_Hitting her boyfriends chest playfully, the girlfriend giggled, "Just shut up and kiss me."_

_Leaning in for a quick peck, which quickly turned into something more passionate, Troy and Gabriella stood there holding and kissing each other that night wanting to never let go._

Tillys fafe lit up with happiness. She turned and looked sweetly at her mother, "Mama and Troy sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Gabriella let out a soft giggle and smiled at her daughter.

"But you know Tilly." The childs head snapped back to her nana, "Mama and Troy did actually kiss in trees, one tree in particular that still stands tall today." Lucille opened the second album flipped open to the page of assorted picture of Troy and Gabriella just before their senior prom.

Pictures of Gabriella, dressed in an orange flowing, strapless dress with her long waves draping over her petite body, and Troy suited up with a black tux with a matching orange tie stood happily posing infront of Troys treehouse.

"Mama you look so beautiful! Like a pretty mermaid princess and Troy, wow! I can see why you loved him. He's so cute!" Gabriella smiled at her child, still wary to respond.

"Poppy Jack and I were so proud of Mam and Troy that night. They looked amazing and Troy just couldn't stop giving your mother those googly eyes!"

"_Song, save it for the dance!" Jack chuckled as he beamed proudly at his son and future daughter-in-law. _

"_Now you know how I feel when you and Ma show off around me. " Troy said cheekily hile pressing a kiss to Gabriella's cheek. _

"_Ewwwww!" Jack shrilled childishly, covering his eyes with a laugh. _

_Troy stuck his tongue out to his parents and kissed another kiss to Gabriellas cheek, catching the corner of her mouth._

_Lucille rolled her eyes, "My, my, my Troy! Didn't you ever learn to keep your hands to yourself."_

_The cheeky son smirked, "Yeah hands but not lips."_

_Jack rolled his eyes, "Troy enough cheekiness or I'll ground you!"_

_Now it was Troys turn to roll his eyes. "Come on Gabs, lets go up to the treehouse before Captain Discipline here pulls the belt out on me. Wouldn't be the first time."_

_Holding hands, Troy hoisted Gabriella into the treehouse, careful to not ruin her dress._

_Not having to say a word, Troy leaned in, pressing a kiss onto Gabriellas lips. Gabriella smiled an kissed him back. _

_A small kiss turned into a long passionate ne making all the rhymes of kissing in trees turn into a reality._

_

* * *

_

**So there's chapter two! Next we read the engagement, the marriage and the pregnancy! :) Review!**


End file.
